


Out of Your Shell and Into Reality

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Break down, First Kiss, Jospeh has a break down, M/M, Romance, Seb being a good Seb, Still not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me this is real, Sebastian. Tell me that I’m not dreaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Your Shell and Into Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh darn titles XD (Did I jsut say 'Gosh darn'?.....um....that's the first XD)

“Tell me this is real, Sebastian. Tell me that I’m not dreaming.”

The demand should have come out of nowhere, especially since Sebastian had thought they had gotten past talking about it. Sebastian himself just wanted to forget the entire ordeal and try to move on, live in the here and now rather than waste time focusing on the past like he’d been doing for years. “It’s real.” He assured.

“I…I don’t believe you.” Joseph said with his hands gripping his hair. “I can’t believe you.”

Sebastian took a deep breath before reaching out to wrap his arms around his partner. “Joseph, this is real. I dunno how to make you believe that, but it is.” This wasn’t uncommon anymore, his partner having these guess of reality. STEM had hurt them both but apparently it hurt Joseph more then it hurt him. He knew this was real, knew that they were safe and Joseph, in the back of his mind, knew it was real as well but almost every month, seemingly out of nowhere, Joseph would question it, break down until Sebastian picked him back up, even if it was just as simple as holding him as he did now. “We’re safe.”

Joseph trembled in his arms, his tears never accompanied by sobs just deep breaths of air, hands clutching at his own clothes like they were burning him. Sebastian had taken Joseph to the doctor they had been assigned, one that specialized in traumatic experiences, hoping that he’d help his partner but all he did was bring back repressed memories. “Seb…” Joseph breathed, his tears soaking through his shirt. “Don’t leave him.”

“…him?”

“Yes, him. You know, your old partner that still inside this destroyed and crumpled shell.”

Sebastian’s gripped tightened on his partner, wanting to chastise the younger man but he knew it wouldn’t do any good. In times like these, Joseph didn’t listen to anything expect the ghosts in his head. “I won’t.” he promised.

“He…he misses you, you know. He misses the times when you were too drunk to make it home so you’d sleep on his couch.” Joseph swallowed, not bothering to wipe away the tears that continued down his cheeks. “The damn bastard enjoyed it when you drank too much so you’d be here, with him.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is. Your partners a selfish-”

“Joseph Oda isn’t selfish or a bastard. He’s an exceptional friend and partner and what you’re saying about him now is all bullshit. I know when you’re done with this shit, you’re gonna think yourself cra-”

“He loves you.” Sebastian’s mouth clamped shut. That wasn’t what he was expecting hear and normally, he’d ride it off as his delusions talking but the way the words came out,

Sebastian knew it was the truth. “A lot. He was jealous of you and Myra at first, sometimes…Kidman, the women at the bars but he was too chickenshit to say anything.”

“You did now.”

“He knows you’d forget about it and move on…but,” Joseph lifted his head, eyes red and tears still streamed down his cheeks, “maybe he can use me to get something he wanted.”

Sebastian’s eyes blew wide as Joseph kissed him and it wasn’t a tamed kiss either but a kiss that had both passion and fire behind it. Before he knew what he was doing, Sebastian returned the kiss, arms locking tightly around Joseph’s waist as he closed his eyes to indulge. When he did realize what was happening, he pushed Joseph back, taking deep breaths as he forgot he needed to breathe. “We are not doing this.”

Joseph’s eyes darkened and he moved from Sebastian, shaking his head. “He was right.”

“No.” Sebastian grabbed his arm, yanking him back into his body. “I don’t want to do this with you; I want to do this with Joseph.” He swiped away the tears with his thumb. “My partner and best friend not this shell he built around himself.” He pulled Joseph onto his lap, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Can you do that?”

Joseph blinked though his eyes didn’t quite brighten and the smile seemed force, he nodded. “I…I can try.”

“Good and I’ll be here for Joseph. I always will be like you were for me. I’m not going to leave you alone in the real world as long as you don’t fall back into your shell.”

“I…alright.” Joseph said as his smile seemed more genuine. “Thank you Seb.”

“And thank you, Joseph. For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was done while I’m a little sleepy so it just sort of popped up XD Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
